deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Avengers (MCU) vs Mobile Section Six (Nanoha)
The Avengers, the Earth's mightiest heroes who faced Loki and his alien Invasion VS The elite force of Time Space Administration Bureau who fought to keep highly dangerous magical artifacts out of the wrong hands. =The Avengers= The Avengers were the brainchild of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas Fury, who envisioned a team that might work together as a response team in the event that a threat would prove so powerful that no single hero could face it alone. The catalysts for this plan were the appearances of beings with personal levels of power that vastly exceeded conventional military capabilities. He named his plan the "Avenger Initiative". The Avengers formed gradually through circumstance and reactive planning. Fury initially considered Tony Stark for a role on the team, but discarded this idea due to Stark's unpredictable nature. Eventually the plan was scrapped altogether and Fury refocused his attention on military assets in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. However, circumstances proved to be the guiding force that brought the disparate membership of the team together when Loki made a surprise appearance at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility, killed a number of soldiers, and escaped with Agent Barton and Professor Selvig under his control, taking the Tesseract with him. The threat posed by the Tesseract in the hands of Loki forced Fury to reprise his earlier idea and activate a group of people with incredible capabilities. Fury called the time-displaced World War II hero, Captain America back into service, while Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner were brought in for their scientific expertise. When Loki made a public appearance, Stark (with his Iron Man armor) and Captain America rushed to intercept, accompanied by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Natasha Romanoff, the "Black Widow". The three of them confronted and captured the Asgardian, although in the effort to bring him into custody they were in turn confronted by Loki's adoptive brother, Thor. This resulted in an altercation when Thor extracted Loki, but once the men had wasted time and effort in a fruitless clash of egos, they resumed the trip together. Once on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the clashes continued, to some extent as a result of Loki's goading. Even though their agendas were largely aligned, their egos and the growing unease surrounding Fury's actions had the group in a frequent state of tension. This persisted until Loki sprang his trap and used a surprise attack from Clinton Barton, still under control, to trigger a new round of falling out within the ranks. The attack left parts of the Helicarrier in ruin, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson dead by Loki's hand before Loki himself fled. His killing of Coulson, proved to be his undoing however, because Director Fury used the incident to motivate the remaining people into action. Captain America and Iron Man wanted justice for Coulson; Barton, who had been pulled from Loki's control, simply wanted to put him down; and Romanoff had her own debts to settle. After chasing Loki to New York City they were soon joined by Thor and Banner, both of whom had fallen from the carrier in the attack. Finally, together as a team, the group calling themselves the Avengers assembled to fight off a threat that was larger than any one of them alone. The hunt for Loki became a battle for New York when Loki opened a dimensional rift above the city to a waiting Chitauri invasion forced stationed on the other side. The Chitauri attacked without hesitation, pouring through in a vast horde of ground troops with air support. The Avengers stood fast against the assault, at first confronting the attacking warriors, and then shifting focus to other prominent target objectives. Not only was there Loki and his alien army to contend with, there were also the Chitauri's leviathans, colossal flying beasts that were as much agents of destruction as they were a mode of transportation. The Avengers were split even further on more fronts dealing with the rift and the technology holding it open, not to mention a nuclear warhead that that had also been deployed to the area at the behest of Earth's governments. They ultimately triumphed when Iron Man redirected the missile through the portal and into the ranks of even more invaders waiting beyond. In the aftermath of the fight, the Avengers gathered for the departure of Thor, and his now-captive brother, back to Asgard where Loki and the Tesseract would be safely removed from humanity. When the Asgardians had gone, the remainder of the team said their good byes and went their separate ways as well. Fury, musing on their dissolution, observed that some day the Avengers might again reassemble. There may come a time when they would need to. Notice: Characters are listed based on their "role", rather than rank. Mainly as Hayate Yagami's powers somewhat outclass Captain America's "The Powerhouse": The Incredible Hulk The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. The character has since been depicted in various other media, most notably by Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk in the live action television series, five made-for-television movies, and an animated series; through the use of CGI in Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008), as well as in three animated series and various video games. The Hulk appeared in the 2012 film The Avengers. Abilities The Hulk has greater endurance and durability than anyone else in the Marvel cinematic universe, as well as ultra-human strength. Hulk is capable of picking up objects such as cars and using them as both melee weapons and thrown projectiles. He is also capable of jumping several stories into the air and climbing skyscrapers. The most dangerous ability of the Hulk, however, is the ability to increase in strength proportional to the level of anger. The Heavy Artillery: Iron Man Tony Stark was a selfish, womanizing, billionaire inventor and the CEO of Stark Industries, a weapons manufacturing company that he inherited from his father, Howard. Stark, guided by his father's friend Obidiah Stane, became a national super star with the best weaponry on the market, but when he went to the middle east to demonstrate his new Jericho Missile System, his convoy was attacked by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. Trapped in a dingy cave, Tony was forced by the terrorists to build their own Jericho, but a fellow prisoner named Yensin helped him construct a special suit of armor from the scraps, the Mark 1 Iron Man armor, which he used to escape the Ten Rings. On his way out, Yensin sacrificed himself to allow Stark to return home, an act that deeply affected the mind of the inventor-genius. Returning home, Stark began to perfect his disguise, and shut down any and all weapons manufacturing within Stark Industries. Disgruntled by his decision, Stane recovered the Mark 1 suit and built his own from the example, becoming the Iron Monger. He revealed that he was the one responsible for the terrorists getting Stark, but he was killed in his battle with Iron Man. Shortly afterwards, Iron Man was contacted by Nick Fury about the Avenger's Initiative. After an attack by the soviet villain Whiplash, and his best friend taking up the mantle of War Machine, Stark would join with The Avengers to battle Loki and his Chitauri army. Weapons/Abilities Iron Man's suit is heavily armored, capable of surviving impacts from most military hardware, and even attacks from powerful adversaries such as Loki and his Chitauri Army. The suit is even durable enough to survive attacks from the opponents such as Thor or the Hulk. Iron Man's suit is also equipped with thrusters that allow him to fly at supersonic speeds with far greater maneuverability than a fighter jet. Iron Man's suit is armed with a variety of weapons, including various small arms, as well as missile launchers hidden in the wrist and in several other locations. These missiles impact with enough force to destroy a main battle tank, and can be fired in large barrages. The suit also has a type of directed energy weapon called a Repulsor Beam mounted in the palm of the hand. Most lethally, the arc reactor in his chest is equipped with a powerful directed energy weapon, called the Unibeam, capable of causing devastating damage. "The Hammer": Thor The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it.(From Marvel Database) Weapons/Abilities As an Asgardian god, Thor possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. His most powerful abilities, however, are granted by his hammer, Mjolnir. In addition to being lethal in close combat, the hammer gives him the ability to control the weather, allowing him to summon lighting and even tornadoes to attack his enemies. In addition, Thor is able to spin the hammer at high enough speeds for it to act like a helicopter blade, allowing flight. "The Shield": Captain America Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers was the only successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. He was given the title of Captain America and fought against the Nazis, specifically HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century, where he joined the Avengers as their team leader. Weapons/Abilities Captain America possesses superhuman strength and speed, but not to the level of some of his teammates. He is also a highly accomplished tactician and a skilled marksman, for the purpose of this match, he will have several firearms, including a Noveske Rifle Works N4, a Thompson Submachine Gun, an M1 Garand, an M1911, and M67 Grenades available to him. Captain America's most powerful weapon, however, is his practically indestructible Vibranium shield, which can deflect bullets and even energy weapons, and can also be thrown as a projectile. The Marksman: Hawkeye Hawkeye (Clint Barton), also known as Goliath and Ronin, is a fictional character that appears in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Tales of Suspense #57 (Sept. 1964) and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Don Heck. Hawkeye joined the Avengers in Avengers Vol. 1 #16 (May. 1965) and has been a prominent member of the team ever since. The mantle has been taken up both by a member of the Young Avengers during and after the Civil War, and by Bullseye as part of Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers. Hawkeye also made an appearance in the 2012 film version of The Avengers, fighting against Loki's Chitauri Army alongside the rest of the Avengers. Weapons/Abilities Hawkeye is an exceedingly skilled archer, being capable of scoring trick shots like firing an arrow down a gun barrel or hitting a moving Chitauri aircraft. Hawkeye also has a number of specialized arrows such as explosive arrows and electrified arrows. "The Gunslinger:" Black Widow Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counterintelligence agency. Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanoff has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of "widow stings" and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and wushu training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Natasha was born in Russia and went on to become a world-class spy. She reportedly began training towards the life of an assassin when she was just a child, and her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". At some point this life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clinton Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life and the pair developed a lasting partnership from that moment on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons/Abilities Black Widow has no real super powers, but she is a highly trained spy and assassin, being skilled in unarmed and melee combat, firearms, and explosives. For the purposes of this match, she will have a combat knife, a Heckler & Koch USP compact, and a Glock 26, and a variety of explosive devices. =Mobile Section Six= Lost Property Riot Force 6 (古代遺物管理部機動六課 Kodai Ibutsu Kanribu Kidō Rokka, lit. "Antiquities Administration Department Mobile Section 6"),1 commonly shortened to simply Riot Force 6 (機動六課 Kidō Rokka, also "Mobile Section 6"), is the subdivision of the Time-Space Administration Bureau that Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS focuses on. The main goal of Riot Force 6 is to train the Forwards, and at the same time, stop Jail Scaglietti from obtaining all the Relics. Riot Force 6 has faced heavy criticism from other branches of the TSAB because of the fact that their captain is Hayate Yagami, owner of the Book of Darkness, and a former criminal. Riot Force 6 is also criticized because they have Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate on their team, and normally such powerful mages would not be put in a single section to spare the time-space continuum the enormous strain created by their magical activity. To address the latter problem, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Signum, and Vita all had powerful limiters placed upon them until the very last stages of the JS Incident. While formally part of TSAB Ground Forces, the Riot Force 6 reported back directly to the TSAB Headquarters, raising the suspicion of the Ground Forces's commander Regius Gaiz even further. At the end of StrikerS, Riot Force 6 was disbanded because with Jail Scaglietti defeated, there was no reason for its continued existence. Notice: Characters are listed based on their "role", rather than rank. Mainly as Hayate Yagami's powers somewhat outclass Captain America's. Also, due to a greater number of characters than the Avengers, not all of Mobile Section Six will appear in this match "The Powerhouse": Hayate Yagami Hayate Yagami seemed to be normal girl living in Uminari Japan, who was confined to wheelchair due to a debilitating illness. Yagami, however, was suffering from a curse from an old book on her bookshelf, really an alien magical artifact (magic is actually an alien technology) called the "Book of Darkness". Yagami is later freed from the grip of the "Book of Darkness" by Nanoha Takamachi, becomes a powerful magic user, and becomes part of a sort of alien-magical interdimensional military called the Time Space Administration Bureau. Hayate's magic is extremely powerful, being most useful for bombarding an area, with her attacks causing damage rivaling carpet bombing raids and even tactical nuclear weapons. Abilities Hayate's magic powers are extremely powerful, inheriting many of the abilities from The Book of Darkness. She has the highest mana output of any mage in the series, and often has a limiter active to prevent her from inadvertently damaging the space-time continuum. Hayate excels at using powerful, long-range "bombardment spells", some, such as "Ragnarok" hitting with the force of a nuclear weapon. She is also capable of cryokinesis, both directly freezing enemies in blocks of ice, and by summoning entire icebergs hundreds of meters in height and dropping them on enemies. While powerful, Hayate's spells have long cast times, making her a poor close-range combatants. This may be less of an issue, however as Hayate is capable of supersonic flight. Finally, like the "Will" of the Book of Darkness, Hayate is able to mimic an enemy magic attack. Complete list of Hayate's spells here "The Heavy Artillery": Nanoha Takamachi Originally a minor character (protagonist's younger sister) of in an esoteric Japanese dating sim, Triangle Heart. Nanoha Takamachi saw her main debut when her creators decided to (as other visual novel creators have) turn Nanoha into a "magical girl" in a spinoff series. However, this spinoff series become more popular than the original. In the spinoff series. Nanoha was girl in the city of Uminari, Japan, until, at eight years of age, Nanoha finds a magical artifact, an "intelligent device" known as "Raising Heart" which takes the form of a red jewel in a necklace capable of transforming into a staff capable of firing devastating energy attacks. Raising Heart reveals to her that "magic" is actually an alien technology, and that she is one of the few humans capable of using it. She later encounters another magic user, a humanoid alien named Fate Testarossa (it is implied they by the time Nanoha reaches adulthood they are more than friends, and they are widely viewed to be lovers by the fanbase). Nanoha and Fate are initially hostile, until Nanoha defeats fate and the two subsequently become close friends. A subsequent series describe Nanoha's battle free a girl named Hayate Yagami from the grip of an evil artifact known as "The Book of Darkness". A third anime season features a 19-year old Nanoha as part of a magical military organization known as the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Nanoha has spawned a couple internet memes, her fan nickname of "The White Devil" for her costume appearance that is similarly colored to that of a mecha from the Gundam series. The fact that Nanoha's enemies end up becoming her friends has led to the meme of "Your going to get befriended!", in this case, "befriend" meaning to blast with powerful energy attacks. Abilities Nanoha possess a powerful magical device named "Raising Heart", which takes the form of a staff when used in combat. The weapon has the power fire a number powerful energy attacks, most notable being the Axel Shooter, which fires off several guided energy balls, each impacting with at least the force of an RPG, the "Divine Buster", a powerful beam attack which hits with the force of a large bomb, and the "Starlight Breaker", a massively powerful beam of energy impacting with the force of a small nuclear weapon. Nanoha is also capable of creating magical shields, which can efficiently protect from magical attacks, but are apparently less effective against "mass-based weapons" (missiles, bullets etc). That said, Nanoha is such a powerful mage that most likely nothing less than heavy firepower would be able to pierce her shield. Nanoha is also able fly at supersonic speeds. A full list of Nanoha's abilities is available here "The Hammer": Vita Vita (ヴィータ Vīta) is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, voiced by Asami Sanada. She appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the later story Triangle Heart, but she does appear in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Vita is one of the Wolkenritter, a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is the most devoted of the four to Hayate Yagami, their mistress. Vita's weapon is a mallet called Graf Eisen, and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. Vita appears to be a child, but is actually as old as The Book of Darkness itself, perhaps thousands of years old. Weapons/Abilities Vita's device, Graf Eisen, takes the form of a long-handled hammer. Vita uses Eisen mostly as a melee weapon, striking at foes with superhuman strength. In addition, Graf Eisen can increase the force of impact, both by sprouting a rocket motor in the back and sending Vita into a devastating rocket-powered hammer tornado. In addition, the hammer can extend its handle and grow its head to comically large proportions, the head being several times larger than Vita is tall, though thanks to her superhuman strength and the hammer's magical properties, she can still wield it. At its most ridiculously powerful, Vita can combine the variable size and rocket boost of the hammer to devastating effect. She can also summon explosive metal balls, which she can launch by striking them with the hammer. These balls may have a heat-seeking ability. Like many other TSAB mages, Vita is able to fly at high, likely supersonic speeds and put up powerful magic shields. "The Iron Fist:" Subaru Nakajima Subaru Nakajima (スバル・ナカジマ Subaru Nakajima) is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, voiced by Chiwa Saito. She's completely original to the series, not appearing in any of the previous series in the franchise. Subaru has a deep-rooted admiration of Nanoha Takamachi, aspiring to be just like her. Subaru even made her own version of Nanoha's "Divine Buster" attack. (From Nanoha wiki) Subaru was an orphan who was illegally converted into a combat cyborg as a child, before being rescued from the facility, and adopted by the Nakajima family. After being rescued from a fire by Nanoha Takamachi as child, she resolved to join the TSAB to be like her savior and idol, joining the Mobile Section Six as a melee combat expert. Abilities Nakajima's magical device, "Mach Caliber" is a combined set of magically powered rollerblades and metal knuckles. The rollerblade component allows her to move at extremely high speeds along the ground, as well as create a glowing "road of energy" in midair at will, allowing her to achieve a form of flight of sorts, but much more limited than that of Nanoha or Hayate. Offensively, Subaru can punch through a concrete wall, and even fire ranged magic attacks from her metal knuckles. Mach Caliber can also create a magic shield around Subaru. "The Marksman": Vice Granscenic Vice Granscenic (ヴァイス・グランセニック Vaisu Guransenikku) first appears in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. He is a helicopter pilot for the Riot Force 6 and a former elite sniper. During the series, he develops a firm friendship with a fellow sharpshooter Teana Lanster, which apparently continues after the events of StrikerS. Vice's Device is named Storm Raider, and is similar in appearance to an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle. Before joining Riot Force 6 as a helicopter pilot, Vice was a Ground Forces sniper and a subordinate of Signum. However, in a hostage-taking incident some time before StrikerS, Vice accidentally shot a hostage in the eye while targeting a criminal. His guilt was worsened by the fact that the hostage was his own little sister, Laguna Granscenic, and eventually led him to give up the sniper career. Weapons/Abilities Vice's weapon is a magical device that resembles a Dragunov Sniper Rifle, and functions as a sniper rifle. Vice is capable of using the weapon to fire magic bullets with great accuracy from long ranges. He is not capable of flight (hence the need to fly a helicopter) and he will not have access to his helicopter in this match. "The Gunslinger:" Teana Lanster Teana Lanster (ティアナ・ランスター Tiana Ransutā) is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Along with Subaru Nakajima, Teana is the leader of the forwards. She is a young mage skilled in long range magic, armed with a magical device named "Cross Mirage", which can take the form of one or two handguns, or two energy daggers. Teana is initially somewhat insecure and desperate to prove herself as a mage so that she can show that her family's style of magic is worthwhile, especially in comparison to the powerful members of Riot Force Six. She is often fairly blunt and has difficulty opening up to others, but is close to the friends she has. Around her best friend, Subaru, Teana is typically somewhat irritable, and disliked her before learning more about her. She holds Subaru in high regard and is grateful that she is her friend, but because Subaru would find it strange for her to openly admit it, she does not tell her. Weapons/Abilities Teana's magic device, Cross Mirage can split itself into two handguns, capable of firing both standard energy "bullets", as well as magic-shield piercing shots, heavy "bombardment attacks", including Nanoha's "Starlight Breaker" (though not as powerful as Nanoha's version). Teana can also turn Cross Mirage into a pair of daggers, as well as perform various forms of illusion magic capable of creating decoys, and create magic shields. Teana is NOT, however, able to fly. =X-Factors= Table 1 Table 2 Notes *The scale is skewed to include superhuman characters- in general, normal human level scores no more than 60-70. *"Strength" refers to the sheer brute strength of a character- how hard they can strike, how much weight they can lift, how far they can throw and object etc. "Melee Skill" refers their ability to use their strength to maximum efficiency in close combat- Thor and Black Widow are not as strong as Hulk, but they have advanced combat training and techniques, while Hulk just smashes things. *Likewise, "Accuracy measures ability to aim their projectiles, "Firepower" refers to the destructive impact of said projectiles. =Match Info= *The titles of the characters denote which characters are the fairest match. All characters are matched by title except for Captain America ("The Shield"), who is to be compared to Subaru Nakajima ("The Iron Fist")- this is because those two were hard to categorize together. That said, they characters might not fight each other in the manner shown (i.e. Iron Man might end up fighting Hayate Yagami), so be sure to evaluate both the individual characters and the teams as a whole. *Votes taking into account all characters and their abilities and X-Factors, as well as how well they will work in combination get a full vote, while short replies will get half a vote, but can be expanded later for a full vote. *Votes with obvious bias and/or reasoning behind them, such as "The Avengers because anime sucks" or "Mobile Section Six because Nanoha is hot" will not be counted. =Battle= Mobile Section Six: Avengers: NOTE: This plot of this match will diverge from from the Avengers movie. You have been warned "This is Section Six Lead", Hayate Yagami said as she approached a US government facility hidden in the middle of nowhere, speaking to Admiral Lindy Harlown aboard the TSAB Cruiser Athura with the telepathic abilities granted to all users of her style of magic, "My team and I are approaching the location of the target." The target was a powerful magical artifact produced by an unknown civilization with capabilities rivaling those of ancient Belka. Little did they know, but it was actually an Asgardian artifact, known to SHIELD as the Tesseract... Suddenly, Nanoha Takamachi's device, Raising Heart, spoke: "Unknown high energy reading detected. Approaching at high speed". "Look's like we have company!", Nanoha said. "Do not let them near that artifact", Hayate said, "Nanoha , Vita, guard the aerial approach. Teana and Subaru, don't let anyone come in on the ground. Vice, provide covering fire. I'll retrieve the artifact." "Affirmative, we'll keep 'em off yeah", Nanoha said as she pointed Raising Heart at the distant streak of red that was the nearest incoming contact." "Axel Shooter!", Nanoha yelled, firing off a dozen balls of energy, sending them flying towards the target. A couple kilometers away, the voice of Jarvis, Tony Stark's personal AI spoke from within the Iron Man suit. "Incoming enemy fire!" "I'll handle this", Iron Man said, making a series of rapid maneuvers, throwing off the guidance of several of Nanoha's energy balls, which crashed into the ground in a ball of fire, as he shot down the rest with well placed repulser beams. Iron man then fired off several missiles at his attacker. "Multiple incoming projectile. Take immediate evasive action.", Raising Heart said to Nanoha, as the missiles drew nearer. Nanoha pointed Raising Heart towards the incoming missiles as Raising Heart spoke: "Axel Shooter!", firing off a dozen bolts of energy. Most of Nanoha's shots collided with the missiles in a spectacular fireball, however, one missile kept flying towards Nanoha. At the same time, one of the Nanoha's energy attacks kept going towards Iron Man. Iron Man pointed his hand at the ball of energy, firing off a Repulser Beam, shooting down Nanoha's attack. At the same time, Nanoha activated a magical shield around her body. The missile was blocked, but the mass based weapon caused a greater impact on the shield than a similar powered magic attack. On the ground' Teana, Subaru, and Vice stood guard at the entrance of the warehouse. A massive green figure ran towards the door from a distance. "This is a TSAB operation. Leave the area immediately or you will removed by force!", Vice Granscenic ordered, "This is your final warning." x The Hulk ignored the warnings of Mobile Section Six, and charged forward, prompting Vice to fire his sniper rifle at him. The energy bullet impacted the Hulk, but had no visible impact. Vice fired repeated, as did Teana, the magic attacks having no visible effect on the superhuman adversary. Subaru Nakajima rolled forward on Mach Caliber, travelling at hundreds of kilometers per hour as she raised her fist, a magic glow appearing around her gloves as she prepared to strike. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she moved within twenty meters of the Hulk, ten meters. She was within striking distance. Subaru brough her fists forward... To be struck by the Hulk's colossal fist, launching her over 100 meters into the air. Subaru slammed into the side of the warehouse in a cloud of dust, as the Hulk kept charging, ignoring the impacts of further attacks from Teana and Subaru as he slammed through the wall. Inside the building Hayate Yagami approached the artifact when suddenly, she hear a crashing sound as the wall in front of her shattered. A colossal humanoid figure with green skin charged out of the smoke, right at Hayate. Hayate only just managed to activate a shield in front of her when the Hulk's fist impacted her. It was like being hit by semi truck- the shield took up most of the impact, but Hayate was still knocked backward, smashing through the walls of the warehouse, closely followed the Hulk. Hayate flew in the air, hovering above the warehouse as the Hulk bursts out from the hole in the wall. "O' ruler of the white snow, with silver wings turn all the earth in vision into ice! Come forth, breath of frost!", Hayate yellled, firing off four cubes of energy at Hulk. As the energy balls impacted, Hulk's body was encased in a block of ice. For a moment, it looked like Hayate had subdued her superhuman adversary, however, after a few second, Hulk yelled "YOU MAKE HULK REALLY ANGRY!", and hurled a steel girder at Hayate. Hayate evaded the attack, as well as a chuck of concrete and two shipping containers. Hayate flew far away, far beyond the range of Hulk's projectiles. Hulk nonetheless charged after the blur in the distance that had caused him so much rage. Hayate turn around and spoke again, saying, "Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from the heavens." A magic sigil appeared in front of Hayate, which fired off a massive beam of energy, which impacted the Hulk and exploded with at least as much force as a large bomb. Back in the air above the warehouse As Iron Man and Nanoha battled several hundred meters away from her, Iron Man narrowly avoiding a Divine Buster, before returning fire with both of his Repulser Beams, Vita several metal balls, striking them with her hammer and launching them towards another hammer-wielding opponent. Thor spotted the projectiles flying towards him, and struck the two nearest shots with Mjolnir, knocking them away and causing them to explode as they hit the ground. Thor raised his hammer to the sky and summoned down a bolt of lightning onto Vita. The lightning struck her, knocking her out of the sky and causing her to hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Thor heard a roaring sound from the site of the impact. Vita's hammer and sprouted a rocket engine and Vita was spinning through the air while swinging her hammer in a spiral of destruction. The hammer struck Thor right in the chest, knocking him thoguh the air. The Asgardian god, however, was not so easily defeated, and spun Mjolnir in circles, flying towards Vita, striking her with the hammer. The hammers of the two warriors clashed in midair. Back on the ground Meanwhile, Vice Granscenic spotted more targets, a shield-wielding man who was dressed in the colors of what he thought might be a the flag of a country on this planet, as well as a woman with two handguns and a man with a bow and arrow. Vice fired on the woman with the pistols. Black Widow was suddenly struck in the chest with a ball of energy, which knocked her to the ground, but did not kill her, merely leaving her unconcious- TSAB devices were at standard set to non-lethal mode. Hawkeye retaliated, firing an explosive arrow in Vice's direction. Vice saw the arrow impact and rolled out of the way only just in time. Vice made it out of the blast radius and tired to set up to fire again, but Captain America had seen Teana and was charging towards her, Teana's attacks bouncing off his shield. One of the ricochet's hit Vice and knocked him too out of the fight . In the warehouse Unnoticed by the battling Avengers and Mobile Section Six, Loki crept into the warehouse and activated the Tesseract. Immediately, a portal opened above the warehouse, and out flew an army of Chitauri- infantry, aircraft, and even massive bio-mechanical flying serpent-like things. At the same time, a message came over the comms system in Iron Man's suit, and via Hayate's telepathic link. Nick Fury's voice spoke to Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers, saying, "All units, stand down, I say again, stand down! We have made contact with the command of the unknown force and confirmed that they are friendly." At the same time, Admiral Lindy Harlown of the TSAB said to , "Stand down, we have made contact with the unknown force, they are friendly. Further more, they have informed us that a hostile force could be in imminent danger of activating the device, which is stated to be a portal of some description, allowing the invasion of a hostile alien species. Your orders are to prevent that at all costs". "It's a little late for that!", Hayate replied, "The portal is open." Iron Man flew over to Nanoha, and spoke to her, "So, guess your on our side now". "Yeah, any ideas on a plan of attack?", Nanoha asked. "I have a plan", Tony Stark replied, "Attack!" "I like your style", Nanoha said, "I'll take that group over there", Nanoha said, pointing out a larger force of aliens bearing down on Teana, who had just extricated a confused Subaru from the rubble, "You might want to keep out of the blast radius". As Iron Man flew off, shooting down one of those bio-mechanical snake things with a swarm of missles, Nanoha pointed Raising Heart at a horde of Chitauri and yelled "Starlight Breaker", firing off a beam of energy, which impacted in a massive explosion, vaporizing dozens of Chitauri aircraft. At the same time, Hulk was jumping from aircraft to aircraft, smashing aliens as he went, Vita and Thor were literally bringing the hammer down on hordes of Chitauri, or else unleashing lighting or exploding projectiles at their aircraft. Subaru was plowing thorough what alien infantry were not picked off by Teana and a newly revived Black Widow and Vice Granscenic, with a Captain America coordinating the efforts. Loki, meanwhile, watched the chaos from a distant hillside. Suddenly however, he saw a massive shadow cover him. He looked up to see Hayate Yagami, hovering over a massive iceberg floating in midair. "Don't think you can get away that easily...", Hayate said. WINNER: Avengers Expert's Opinion The greater combat experience and more varied abilities barely managed to secure the Avengers a win in this close battle. The experts were divided, only barely siding with the Avengers. As such (and because it's awesome), the battle was written the Avengers disable more of the opposing side, but in the end, everyone lives to kick some alien ass. Original weapons, battle, and votes here. Category:Blog posts